The Four Spirit
by dragongodslayer7
Summary: There was four scrolls that carry spirits in which would change the way of the shinobi. The white Tiger, Azure Dragon, Red Phoenix and black tortoise.


**I do not own senran kagura, please support the official release…**

…

 **The White Tiger**

 **It is renowned for it strength and majestic Friceness. And its serene energy makes it a powerful animal.**

 **Black Tortoise**

 **A symbol of longevity, with a potential lifespan of ten thousand years.**

 **Red Phoenix**

 **A creature of multiply meanings rebirth, lifetime, resurrection and transformation.**

 **Azure Dragon**

 **A symbol of power, strength, and good luck for people who are worthy of it.**

 **Each of spirits are powerful.**

 **They are ones who will make the path to those who wish for a destiny.**

…

 **On a top of a mountain…**

A teenager with long black that reach down his ankles, with deep blue eyes, he wore bagged brown pants with a rope tied. He sat in front of a shrine, it had a symbol of tiger. He took a deep breath, and gave out sigh, "Time to catch some food!".

….

The teen went to nearby river, knee beside the river trying to find a fish. He soon one and reach towards and garb it in lighting speed. He catch more and more, he soon carried the fishes to the shine.

He soon started a to cook them with a fired he made, he garb two fishes and place them on a leaf. He left it in front of shrine, "I hope you like it grandpa!".

The boy soon started to eat the fish. He soon heard something, he turn around and a metal object head towards him. It struck him and he soon fell down on the ground.

….

Soon, three men in ninja uniform appear before the shrine, "The guardian has been taken down. We need to take the scroll now.".

One of ninja went to the shrine, but soon a shadow appear behind a man. The ninja turn to see it was teen with the kunai in his mouth in which he broke with his teeth. The teen punch the ninja into the ground, breaking on impact.

The ninja was unconscious by the teen attack, the teen turn to the other ninja, "Okay who next?'.

The ninja reacted by pulling their weapons and charge at the boy. The boy reeled back his right fist, "Roshambo, Rock!". His fist was cover in a white aura and a stuck one of the ninjas in their stomachs and causing him to be send flying.

The teen looked around to see where the other ninja was, he soon felt him behind him. The boy leap into the air, dodging the man attack. The ninja soon throw shuriken to the boy in the air. The boy quickly reacted by dodging each one of shuriken, he soon landed on the ground with great strength causing the ground to crack.

He looked at the ninja, "Okay I had enough of this funny business!".

Ninja held out his weapon, he looked at the boy, but he would soon regret that decision. The boy soon develop an aura, in which to shape of a tiger growl at the ninja, "Huh, what the hell is this boy?".

…

The boy soon dragged the three ninja unconscious, to the edge of a cliff. He soon throw them over, "Man, lot of people are trying to steal grandpa's scroll. Well I better go and finish my fish.".

The teen continued to eat his fish. He looked at the shrine, "it been years since grandpa died. A lot of people have been try to steal his scroll.", he soon finished his last fish, "I have to protect no matter what. It was precious to him.".

….

 **Somewhere down the mountains…**

Five high school girls were walking up to the mountain in which the teen was on top of. One had brown hair in a ponytail, one had blonde hair with a blue ribbon, one with a twin pony tail that was pink another with the same hairstyle but white with a eyepatch and finally one with long black hair.

These girls were from The Hanzo ninja academy, their name were Asuka, Katsuragi, Hibari, Yagyuu and Ikaruga.

"Ahh, I'm tired!", Hibari complained from climbing the mountain, "I want to take a break.".

"I'm sorry Hibari but this is very important!", Asuka replied to the pink haired girl, "This is a very important mission!".

Ikaruga nodded in agreement, "Yes, Kiriya-sensei said it was very important to retrieve this ninja scroll.".

…

 **A few hour ago…**

The girl stood before their sensei, "Is everyone here?", he look to see all of his students were here, "I have top secret mission for all of you. One you must not fail.".

"What is it?", Ikaruga asked their master, "You sound very serious.".

Their master pulled out a scroll and open, "One of the four "Scroll of Legendary Spirits" have been found. ", the girl's eyes widen by the news, "Not only that it the Spirit of the White Tiger.".

"Huh, White tiger?', Hibari was confused of the importance, "Sensei why is this scroll important?".

"It is one of the spirits of the founders of Ninjitsu.", Kiriya explained to the young girl, "These four spirits taught the first four people the ways of ninjitsu. These four spirits are The White Tiger, Azure Dragon, Red Phoenix and Black Tortoise. They spirits were seal in four scroll to be pass on through time. But, soon a war between spark between the position of these scrolls and were soon lost.".

The man turn to Asuka, "The last White Tiger Scroll master was your grandfather best friend.".

Asuka was surprised, that the last scroll amster ws someone her grandfather knew, "So this scroll is important to my grandfather.".

Kiriya nodded, "Yes, he was a good man.", he soon gave a another scroll, "Here is the location of where scroll is make haste in finding it.".

…

 **At the top of the mountain..**

The girls had arrived at the shrine, Asuka smiled, "We're here!". Asuka ran toward the shrine, but soon a figure appear in the air landed in front her.

The force of the impact caused Asuka to be pushed back, "Hey leave my grandpa's scroll alone!", he looked at Asuka, "Huh, your a strange looking man.".

Asuka looked at the teen, "Huh, what do you mean? I'm a girl!".

The teen looked at Asuka, he soon lean to her, "Huh a girl?".

…

The girls and the teen sit around a fire, "so you never seen a girl before!", Katsuragi screamed at his response.

The teen nodded, "so you never seen the wonders of breast before!'.

"You mean that butt on your chest?", the teen asked, but he was soon slap across the face, "AHHH!".

"It not butt, these are wonderful breast!", Katsuragi yelled at the boy.

"I believe that enough Katsuragi!", Ikaruga said to the blonde, "Please, Mr.."

"Oh, I never told you my name. It's Takeshi!",the teen replied to the black haired girl, "So why are you here anyways?'.

Yagyuu soon stood before the Takeshi, "We wish to require the White Tiger Scroll.".

"Sorry I can't do that!", Takeshi replied to the white haired girl, "That my grandpa's scroll I can let anyone else have it.".

Asuka was surprised by his words, "Wait did you say grandpa?", the boy nodded to the girl, "So you must be the grandson of my grandfather friend.".

"Huh, friend. Hey wait do you mean Hanzo?", Takeshi replied to the brown haired girl, "My grandpa would always talked about him! So are you related to him?".

Asuka smiled at the boy, "I'm his granddaughter to be exactly!".

"Oh, really.", the boy soon began to think, "Hmm, grandpa said that Hanzo was a good man. But, something about being, what was it a pervert?'.

"He got that right.", Asuka sweated in embarrassment by the boy's word.

"Well, i Guess I could give you the scroll.", Takeshi said to the girls, which caused them to smiled, "Here let me go get it!",

"Yeah we got the scroll!", Hibari cheered with joy, "We should get some ramen after this!".

Yagyuu smiled at the girls word's, "Sure.".

Takeshi soon when to the shrine and open the doors, there a white scroll with the symbol of tiger. Takeshi reach towards the scroll and garb it, a bright light soon erupted from it. It soon stop Takeshi faint from the event.

The girl soon surrounded the boy, "Takeshi, Takeshi!".

…

 **In a cave…**

A boy with blonde hair and dark skin hid in the shadows of darkness, with the scroll glowing red, "So the final scroll has been found. I hope he's strong", the man gave a grind.

….

 **In a forest…**

A boy with long white haired in a blue kimono, looking at a blue scroll glowing, "so the last scroll has been found.", he looked at the sky, "What will this new user be.".

….

 **In top of japanese castle..**

A man with red haired stood on top of the castle, with a black scroll glowing, "So it seem the final scroll has be found. I can't wait!".

…

That is the end of the chapter, I hope you like it.


End file.
